Twinology: 102
by Twin Left
Summary: The relationship between Hermione and George grows, so does Ron's jealousy. Psh that sounds to serious. Heck I'll throw Fred in there to lighten the mood too.
1. Late Morning Wake Up Call

**Chapter 1: Late Morning Wake-up**

The entire Gryffindor house that were still asleep at 7:30 were woken up by a very loud person shouting in the common room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS? WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
Ron roared after trying to find his potions essay and finding one of his twin brothers asleep on the couch with Hermione.

Everyone else had been kind enough to walk past and whisper about how cute it looked (the girls),  
or the guys asking one another what had happened the night before after everyone else going to bed,  
or Fred saying, wait Fred was still sleeping he didn't see this.

Hermione and George both jumped three feet in the air from the extremely loud noise exploding next to them. It took them a couple of seconds to realize that someone was actually talking to them; well yelling _about_ them is more like it.  
"Janey, Ron, are you an alarm clock or something, couldn't ya keep it down, I'm kinda tired if you couldn't tell," said George slurring his words and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trying to get used to being awake.  
Meanwhile Hermione just sat on the end of the couch with her head in her hands trying to get rid of the headache Ron normally brought when he yelled; honestly the kid couldn't talk like a normal person, he had to yell.

"I asked what the hell you were doing!" Ron retorted.  
George replied, "You never asked us, you yelled ABOUT us. That is not asking, that's yelling. And the last time I thought that yelling was asking a question, mum nearly ripped my head off for interrupting her. I've learned much since I was 4."  
Ron looked completely aghast trying to follow what George was saying, seen as he was not used to life yet.

Harry was standing about two feet behind Ron when all of this was going on.  
He sensibly walked up to Ron and started to mumble to Ron in a low whisper,  
"Come on mate, let's get some food. You like food remember, food is good."  
Ron shook his head and turned slowly to follow Harry out the portrait hole, but stopped to look back with disgust at George and Hermione.


	2. Morning Shuffle

**Chapter 2: The Morning Shuffle **

After a few moments of awkward silence, George stood up and declared, "Right well now _that's_ over with I'm off." And he followed Ron through the portrait hole, without getting dressed. So he only had on his short blue flannel PJ bottoms.

As soon as the portrait hole swung closed Fred came stumbling down the stairs from the boys dormitories, fully dressed, unlike his twin brother. He still wasn't fully awake yet though. Without acknowledging anyone else's existence he crawled through the portrait hole and vanished from sight.

Hermione, still on the couch shrugged. She got and went to get changed for breakfast and her classes.


	3. Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Breaky

**Chapter 3: Wakey- Wakey, Eggs and Breaky?**

When Hermione went up to the dormitory to get changed, she thought it was odd that Lavender was still asleep. Lav always got up early to get ready, do her hair and all, then Hermione remembered the sleeping spell she cast on Lavender. After waking Lavender up Hermione got ready, grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the Great Hall to a tremendous wave of sound. She scanned the Great Hall in search of any heads of redness.

Ginny wasn't there, she was studying for her Charms test that day.

The twins were mysteriously nowhere to be found.

She finally found Ron and began to walk over to him but stopped.

When she caught his eye, the menacing look he gave her made her stop dead. His ears began to turn pink, and her eyebrows began to rise in confusion.

Hermione determined to keep walking past Ron and Harry and go sit with Alicia and Angelina.

The girls talked for while they were eating, until the conversation was interrupted when a set of hands slid over Hermione's eyes. A soft masculine voice whispered into her ear, "Guess who?"

"Fred... what are you doing?" answered Hermione.

He released his hands and she turned to look him in the face.

"How'd you know? I tried to sound like George as much as I could…" he said slightly crestfallen at his failure.

"Well, you did sound like him, but you smelled like An…" she stopped because another set of hands slid over her eyes.

Again a soft masculine, faintly seductive, voice whispered in her ear again "Now who is it?"

"Can I have my vision back please George?" Hermione politely asked.

He slid his hands off her face, just in time for her to see Fred smile at his brother, turn and plant one foot on the bench. Then he took a step up and continued to walk across the table to and open seat next to Angelina.

In her peripheral vision a pair of blue flannel pants had slid into the seat on her left.

Attached to these pair of flannel pants, was a bare, muscular and quite sexy body.

Hermione took a second to admire Georges' pecks and abs. The she lifted her face, before he noticed her staring.

When they were both looking at each other, George gave her a timid smile, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Morning Mione, HA! That's an alliteration! Oy! Forge say that five times fast."

"Morning Mione" said Fred

"Morning Mione" did George  
"Marning Mione" Forge

"Marnin Mine" Gred

"Manin Manie" Fred finished.

And the two erupted into a fit of laughter.

At that, Ron, on the other end of the table, slammed his fork down on the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, for once in his life leaving his plate unfinished.

Until he came back in, picked up his bag and plate and stormed out again, slightly red.

But Hermione didn't notice this because she was too busy laughing at the pumpkin juice coming out of Fred's nose.


	4. The good, bad girl

**Chapter 4: The good, bad girl**  
"Shall I walk you to class?" asked George with a semi-nervous smile. They were in the Entrance Hall and the two were shyly standing off to the side by the staircases.

"Sure, why not? What do you have now?" inquired Hermione.

"Charms, you?" answered George.

"Transfiguration, you know what. Can I see your schedule for a sec?" Hermione said, holding out her hand.

"Here you go," said George handing her his schedule a tad confused as to what she was about to do.

After performing a copying spell on the piece of paper another one appeared, and she did the same with her own schedule.

They both smiled as she handed over his original and her copy of schedules.

Hermione and George walked slowly down the hall holding hands, talking. In the middle of a corridor, almost to transfiguration, Peeves came zooming out of a classroom with bits of chalk ready for use as ammunition. He spotted George and Hermione hand-in-hand and, in shock, dropped his arm full of chalk on Professor Flitwick and a group of third-year passer-bys.

"What's this?!" he cackled, "Georgey Porgey has a gwirl frwend! Aww! Eugh!!!!!" he screamed as he screwed up his face and covered his ears and soared down the hall.

"I used to like you George! That just ruins it!" he, literally, screamed his head off down the hall.

""Hm, how can _he_ tell you apart from Fred?" asked Hermione, the only one picking up on that.

"Fred and I asked him to help us pull a prank last year, I was surprised he agreed to help a student, then again it was on Snape, and I guess he learned then. Wow, I didn't know he actually liked me though, well, you learn something new everyday." He said with a shrug.

Suddenly Hermione was looking at him with an evil glint in her eye.

"What?" George asked nervously, he didn't like that look, it was scary coming from Hermione.

"I have an idea." She smiled menacingly, "you have a hole 4th hour? That's Care of Magical Creatures for me. Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement then?"

"Ooooh little miss prefect's going to skip out on a class?" teased George.

"No silly, I'm going to fall ill with a high fever and have to come inside to the Hospital Wing, now won't I?" smugly smiled Hermione.

Almost immediately George caught on to what Hermione was saying and before she finished her sentence he was pulling out a box of sweets. He handed her an orange and purple sweet, "orange goes up, and purple to come down. Got it?" he asked her quietly as he bent down to give her the candy.

"Mhm, got it." She said before smiling and turning to go into Transfiguration.


	5. Classes

**Chapter 5: Classes**

The three hours of classes George Weasley had to sit through this day were the longest hours of his life. They were torture.

At times his watch seemed to stop, slow down, and once he swore it went backwards. Then he realized it did.

It was a prototype joke watch that he and Fred had created, _damn Fred; for once I just wanted to know what time it is!_ He thought.

Right on cue to George's thoughts Fred said to George "thinking about your break?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you know?" George asked, feeling like he was interrogating a spy.

"I know brother, don't you worry, I know. I was hiding from Peeves behind that painting of the burning witch."

"Uh-huh," mumbled George. "What time is it?" he added.

"It's time to get a Hands-of- Time Watch." Said Fred in a loud advertising voice.

"Hands-of- time?" asked a Ravenclaw from the other side of the room.

"Hands of time watches manipulate the time they tell just opposite of what the wearer wishes" said George finally giving into the abstinence in advertising and started yelling alongside Fred about their new product.

"Of course it tells the actual time, but if you're late for something and wish you could just get a few extra minutes for yourself, time speeds up," added George

"And if you can't wait to get somewhere," he turned to George and gave him an exaggerated wink, "it slows all the way down, and at times goes backwards if you're _really _anxious to get there."

This went on for a few minutes before Snape got fed up of trying to yell over the Weasley twins and Lee's advertisement.

He quieted them with a strong "silencio" and sent them to McGonagall's office with a magically sealed note.

When they got to McGonagall's office there was a note directing everyone to go to Dumbledore's office.


	6. We're off to see the wizard!

**Chapter 6: We're off to see the Wizard!**

Skipping down the hall mouthing "We're off to see the wizard" Lee, George and Fred had completely forgotten they had gotten into trouble once again.

When they passed the gargoyle statue for the fifth time Lee realized they had to go in and see McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Breaking their formation mid-skip Lee came to an abrupt stop.

"I wonder what they're doing up there," mouthed Lee.

Unable to read lips the twins just stood rooted on the spot they landed on after Lee broke off and started incredulously at him.

Lee rooted around in his bag for parchment and a quill, when spontaneously Gred and Forge jumped on him, bringing the trio to the floor.

Harry, who was also looking for McGonagall, walked up on this mess of robes and ink more confused than ever. The sight of the three drove the problem from his mind.

After watching the ball of limbs roll around for a couple of minutes he was astonished when the ball rolled over and attacked him.

After the twins and Lee were done mauling the younger student, they stood up and faced the gargoyle with a straight face and wrote "Twizzlers" on the paper Lee had in his hand.

The gargoyle, who had been watching this conundrum, was shocked at the sudden chance in scene and took a careful step to the side, scared that the twins would attack him too.

Harry was still on the floor very confused got up to follow the trouble makers up the spiral staircase, when he realized he couldn't.

Going backwards, like you would on an escalator, the twins were running _down_ the upward moving stairs, leaving no room for anyone else to get on and go up.

"Now you'll have to walk up the whole thing" said Harry.

When he didn't hear a response he was scared, "_no witty come back or insult or suggestion?"_ He thought.

Looking at Fred he saw that his mouth was moving, forming words, but no sound was coming out.

Bursting into a fit of laughter Harry asked "Who had the balls to do that?"

"S-N-A-P-E" Lee spelled out with his body, he is very flexible.

"Right then, shall we go up now?" Harry asked when the staircase stopped moving and the twins shot out of the doorway narrowly missing Harry by a few inches.

Wanting to finish, or start rather, the conversation he wanted too, Lee wrote down on the piece of parchment he had managed to retrieve from his bag, _"I wonder what they are doing up there…"_ and then gave it to the twins.

"_Hopefully nothing naughty,"_ wrote Fred,

"_Especially not embarrassing that we could get pictures of," _added George.

As Harry went to read what they were saying George snatched the paper out of Fred's hands and with his nose in the air gave it over to Lee.

Noticing that his brother's nose was higher than his own head, Fred pushed George's nose back down and made a "ptttthhhht" face with his tongue at Harry.

"May I help you?" asked Dumbledore when they reached the top of the stairs. The conversation on the parchment, nearly a foot long, hastily stuffed into Lee's potions book. Fred rummaged around in his cloak for a couple of seconds and handed the ancient headmaster the now damaged scroll Snape had given them.

"And you Harry?" Dumbledore asked the younger student who looked out of place amongst the silent ones.

"Oh, I just needed to speak to Professor McGonagall for a moment," he responded.

If they had voices Lee, Fred and George would have said "Ooh, alone, for what Harry? Were you a baaaad boy?" which they mouthed; fortunate not to have voices because mid-sentence McGonagall appeared behind Dumbledore's shoulder with a stern look on her face.

"Please all of you come in," offered the headmaster.

Taking a straight-back chair Harry sat on the right side of the room with the transfiguration professor.

On the opposite side of the spectrum room, Fred and George adapted their chairs slightly to make them more comfortable. Now hot pink and very fluffy, George and Fred sat and looked like kings. Perhaps that was because they had conjured up little crowns for one another. Lee preferred to stand, and silently changed Georges crown into a jester's hat, and Fred's into a feather boa, hot pink to match the chairs.

Dumbledore turned from the door to see the twins seated facing him, hands steepled mocking his when he spoke to them, sitting in thrones of hot pink.

Slightly confused he took his own seat, a comfortable purple squash chair, and read Severus's letter.

After a few moments of silence Dumbledore finally spoke, "You three are unusually quiet, what is the matter?"

_Baa baa black sheep have you any wool?_ The twins began to silently sing.

"I see, shall I reverse this now then?" asked the old professor.

Lee shook his head yes frantically, but the twins just sat in their pink chairs staring into space pondering the question.

Casting a reversing charm Dumbledore relieved the troublemakers from their silence.

"Now why would you do that?" asked Harry from the other side of the room.

"Mind your own business you creepy adolescent. Now Albus, what actions shall we take with these hooligans?" asked Fred.

"Are you boys comfortable?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, quite thank you very much" replied George.

"Good, now why are you boys advertising in Professor Snape's class?"

"It's the best place," said George  
"And it annoys him," added Fred

"Which is rather fun,"

"But very disrespectful" reprimanded Lee.

"Very, now you three have a weeks worth of detention. Report to the Great Hall tomorrow night after dinner. Mr. Filtch will be there to administer your punishment."

"Oh, a reunion with old Argus," said Fred  
"How fun" chimed George.  
"Joyous. Thank you professor." Finished Lee as the three waltzed, literally, out the door.

Leaving Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall flabbergasted sitting in the headmaster's office.


	7. The Meeting

**Chapter 7- The Meeting**

"What hour are we in now," George asked.

"It's almost 4th, why?" Lee asked.

"It happens," Fred answered out of nowhere.

"Exactly," George replied, "well I'm off."

"Later," Lee shrugged and walked off in the general direction of the library with Fred.

"Don't have too much fun, I like my eyes," Fred called over his shoulder half way down the hall.

George checked his watch and saw he had a few minutes until the hall would be filled with students changing classes. If he were to get into the Room of Requirement unnoticed he would have to run to the seventh floor now, so he took off at a dead sprint, straight into a solid wall. Fortunately the wall was a secret passage that took him to the sixth floor corridor just one staircase away from the room. He got into the room just as the bell rang ending classes.

After getting his breath back, George looked around the room to see what it gave him this time. Large leather couch was in the middle of the small cozy room, in front of a warm glowing fire. A small coffee table that you would find in muggle homes was in front of the couch, with a map of Hogwarts, two cups of tea, and parchment and quills were set on it.

_It looks like I'm in for a lesson, _George thought to himself.

Ten minutes of pacing around George heard a noise come from the wall and seconds later a very red Hermione hurtled into the room and slammed the door closed. She turned around and caught George's eyes, blinked and then stumbled over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"So did the pasty get you that exhausted?" George curiously asked. He had never seen anyone react like that after taking fever fudge.

"No, but bloody running from Peeves after a fever of a hundred or so did," Hermione panted. "Just give me a minute" she added before chugging a flagon of water that had appeared on the table.

After a few seconds of George awkwardly standing there he moved to sit next to Hermione and started stroking her hair. She looked up at him and smiled, no longer a violent shade of fuchsia. "So, erm, well what didja have planned?" George asked, not wanting to sound too eager.

"I'm glad you asked," Hermione grinned mischievously, which slightly scared George.

"Who's been bothering you so very much recently?" she asked.

"Who else other than the usual, old Filtchy- boy, Snaper-bottoms, and of course the lovely--" "Ronniekinns" Hermione joined in simultaneously finishing with George his thought.

"Ah," said George catching on to what Hermione was planning. "We have a target, do you have a plan?" he asked with a malicious grin.

"What is the worst day you have ever had?" Hermione asked.

The remainder of the hour was spent planning. It if were a normal room their laughter would have been heard all the way down the hall, just thank the founders of Hogwarts for the Room of Require.


	8. The Worst Morning Ever

_A/N- This chapter is dedicated to Fred Weasley. You will forever live in my 7 Harry Potter books, except the seventh, when of course… well you all know what happens._

**Chapter 8- The Worst Morning Ever**

The birds were singing, the sun was rising, and Ron Weasley was awake. He sat in his bed staring at the window, wondering what woke him up. Pondering this question he rubbed his face and felt a lot of stubble. _Time to shave_, he thought, _might as well do it now instead of later,_ Ron decided so he got up, shaved the conventional way and went back to sleep.

When he woke up again, this time with the rest of his dorm-mates, he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and felt his cheek again, to find out he was in desperate need of a shave again. Deciding it might have been a dream Ron went to the bathroom and started to shave again. This shave wasn't as easy as the first time that morning; he was cutting himself and nicking different spots on his face. Cleaning himself off Ron had to rush down to the Great Hall if he wanted any breakfast before Transfiguration.

At breakfast he sat down in his usual seat next to Harry and across from Hermione, who he was surprised to see in such a good mood for a morning when they had a Defense Against the Dark Arts test.

"DAMN!" Ron swore loudly.

"Must the first word you say always be a curse?" asked Hermione, not taking her eyes off the paper that just arrived.

"I forgot we had a test in Defense Against the Dark Arts today!" Ron said.

"We do?" asked Harry, "Oh well," he shrugged.

"Why are you so complacent about this?" Ron asked.

"I didn't think you knew a word that big Ronniekins," George said, coming literally from nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

"I've been here Ron, honestly you need to open your eyes," George said with a sideways glance to Fred, who also materialized from nowhere.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked surprised.

"Well, 16 years ago, when Mum and Dad were on vacation in Whales--"

"Please stop talking," Ron interrupted, "forget I asked."

Reaching for his pumpkin juice Ron hit his plate that he had just filled with toast and sausages and bacon and eggs, the whole lot of it spilled into his lap and a few pieces of bacon even went into his bag. Jumping up from the surprise of flying bacon Ron also dumped the whole flagon of pumpkin juice down his front.

"Ron you seem to have spilt something on your shirt," Luna randomly said from behind Ron.

"Huh? Oh right, I've noticed, thanks Luna," Ron said aggravated.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked brandishing her wand.

"No, no I'm fine I think I can do it," he answered.

Waving his wand and muttering the incantation to clean himself someone bumped into him sending his wand arm in a wide sweep across his body. Unfortunately this made a loud bang, a puff of purple smoke, and a spell that removed a great portion of his clothing.

Standing in his robe and his socks Ron turned a horrid shade of hot pink. After standing like a deer in headlights for a few seconds he grabbed his bag and ran off to the common room.


	9. Only the First Hour

**Chapter 9- Only the first class**

Going up the stairs to the common room Ron tripped three times up the stairs; one time actually hitting his face on the banister giving him a bloody nose.

Now with a bloody face and nicks from shaving Ron looked like he had been beat up by a gnargle.

It was four minutes before he had to be in Transfiguration and seeing as Professor McGonagall was incredibly strict and would definitely give him detention if he were late, he just threw on his clothes and sprinted all the secret passages to class and was still late by two minutes.

Hoping that she would take mercy because the state he was in Ron slid in and sat down and quickly opened his book and put his head down to pray that he wouldn't be in trouble.

"Mr. Weasley would you like to explain why you're in my class?" asked Professor Trelawney.

Stupefied as to why she was out of the tower and why this wasn't his class, Ron just garbled unintelligible words until the girl next to him explained that the tower was closed off because a billywig destroyed the room when a second year students' pet escaped from their pocket.

Then Trelawney said, "If you're looking for Professor McGonagall's' class it's moved to the first floor corridor."

Completely embarrassed Ron got up and shuffled out of the room and tripped down a full set of stairs before rolling into Argus Filch, who gave him detention for being in the halls after the bell rang.

Then 16 minutes late to class, when he finally found the classroom McGonagall gave him another detention for being late and not having the homework done.

After struggling through transfiguring a daffodil into a pencil, but managing to create a yellow python that threatened the entire class, Ron was given another detention for not studying.


	10. A quick authors note

I am still working on this Fic. Sorry for the whole two year hiatus. I have been busy with life and the general work of it. I have another few chapters coming up soon. They might be a little longer than the previous ones too, just to try and keep you entertained a little longer.

Thanks for subscribing and hope you haven't lost hope in me and that I won't disappoint!


End file.
